


Annoy me forever

by GlitterCake20



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, OTP Feels, Thiam, fight, nervous theo, prompt, proposal, thiam one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Quick Fic based on this post by @insert-otp-here and @caitsgates:fight me*gets on one knee pulls out ring*fight me for the rest of our lives





	Annoy me forever

You know, there weren’t many things that ticked Theo Raeken off, according to himself he was the most chilled and laid back individual anyone could ever come across. But one thing that worked his damn nerves was this blonde haired, smart mouthed, angry, indecisive little shit with these ridiculous baby blue eyes and puffy little lips that always seemed to curl up into a snarl.

Tonight it was specifically infuriating for Theo to watch him pick an outfit for dinner. Who was he kidding? Theo was the most strung out half creature, half man there could possibly be.

He eyed the pile of shirts at the foot of the bed that he would no doubt have to fold later on, his eyes shifted to a bare chested Liam standing in the closet door, rummaging through a pile of neatly folded shirts tossing out one after the other.

“Oh my god Liam, they’re all blue, just pick one” Theo flopped down on the bed realizing that this could take a while.

“Not the right kind of blue” Liam huffed as another shirt flew in Theo’s direction, landing in his lap.

“And what exactly is the right shade?” The asked trying to keep a small ball of fluff from licking into his mouth. He picked Nancy up and placed her on the ground.

“The one you said makes my eyes…what was the word again? Pop?” Liam ducked just in time, missing the previously discarded shirt that was hurled in this direction with unnecessary force.

“It’s the golf shirt with the little white horse on the pocket” Theo said groaning as he pushed himself off of the bed. “Uber will be here in 10, I’m going -with or without you”

 

_________________

 

It was supposed to be the perfect date night. It was supposed to go smoothly- the Uber would pick them up, drive them to a cute place for dinner, Theo would slip the ring to the waiter to put into Liam’s wine, he would drink it, the ring would bump against his lips, he’d take it out carefully and look at Theo with fond eyes and a smile on his face and Theo would recite the speech he had crumpled up in his pocket  _“The first time I saw you…”_

Instead, they were stuck in the worst traffic any living being had ever seen. Rows and rows of red lights stretched down the road with no end in sight. There were easily a hundred cars in front of them and they had only just gotten on the highway.

Liam glanced over at Theo as he sat scolding in the far end of the back seat. Liam made a face and stared out of his own window. Okay so maybe he took a bit long picking a shirt and maybe he shouldn’t have “tucked” the poodle in for five minutes before they left.

“Wow hectic traffic huh” Liam tried breaking the silence

“Liam…” Theo looked at him in a ‘not now’ kind of way but obviously Liam’s mouth had a mind of its own. He wasn’t so careful of Theo anymore. After being together for four years Liam realized that Theo’s growl was worse than his bite and he was really nothing to be scared of. Chimera of death? Liam didn’t know him.

Liam took out his phone trying to lift the mood “Come on. Selfie” he lifted the camera but Theo hid his face behind his hand. Liam moved over to his side of the seat, “Look at me. Smile” he tried to pull Theo’s hand away from his face.

“Liam! Fuck! Just leave me alone okay!”

Whoops. Button pressed “Jeez okay”

“No not ‘ _okay_ ’ Li. We had plans for dinner, you knew this!” he pushes Liam away.

“Lighten up okay!? So fucking tense” Liam huffed and threw himself back to his own side. The driver eyed them nervously in the rear view mirror.

“Maybe if you do what you’re supposed to do once in a damn while we won’t…”

“UUUUUUG” Liam flung the door open and stormed out into street

“Don’t walk away while I’m talking to you!” Theo scrambled to open his door and stepped out into the street.

“You just told me to go away!”

“I told you to leave me alone!”

“Same thing asshole!”

“Why don’t you say that to my face!”

People peered out of their car windows as Theo stalked closer to Liam, stopping right in front of him. Liam glowered up at him and shoved him back hard.

“Asshole.” He bit out.

“Liam I swear to-…”

“I just wanted to look nice okay!?” he cried out before Theo could spit the rest of the words at him. Liam’s shoulders slumped and he placed his hands on his hips sighing.

The anger suddenly dissolved as Theo looked at the way Liam clenched his jaw, how the street light illuminated his cheekbones and how his stupid long hair refused to stay tucked behind his ear. God he was beautiful. He remembered what he came to do tonight, slowly stepping closer to Liam “There is not a single day that you don’t look nice” he placed his hand in Liam’s neck, planting a soft kiss to his temple.

_Well this is probably as good a time as any._

And then Theo sunk down to the ground on his knee, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny black bag and dipped a finger inside, taking out a silver and black ring. He looked up at Liam, his eyes soft and his smile curved and sexy as always but his heart was thundering in his chest.

“Fight me. Fight me for the rest of our lives. Love me, just like this, until there is nothing left. Until our hearts stop beating, and then some. Marry me?”

Liam stared in shock as Theo held the ring out to him reaching for Liam’s left hand. A smile crept onto Liam’s face and a single tear rolled down his cheek, falling onto Theo’s bent knee as Liam nodded vehemently and he let Theo slide the smooth band onto his finger.

Theo pushed himself up, raising Liam off of the ground in the same move, locking Liam’s legs around his waist. Liam leaned down cupping his fiancé’s face and kissed him with what felt like every fiber of his being, pulling away only to breath and he wasn’t even sure that was a good enough reason to stop.

 

_________________

 

“Raeken.”

“Dunbar...”

“Raeken!”

“Dunbar!!”

“Raeken-Dunbar!” The Uber driver shouted, clearly fed up with the back and forth argument decorated with muffled sounds of mouths crashing together.


End file.
